1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic switch apparatus including a two-partite casing and a partition wall inserted therein, which divides the casing into a switching magnet chamber and a connection contact chamber, and including a coupling lever arranged between a movable armature of the switching magnet in the switching magnet chamber and a contact bridge carrier in the switch- and connection contact chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic switch apparatus of the kind set forth above is disclosed in the German published patent application No. DE-AS 21 43 488. The apparatus disclosed comprises plug-in type contact pins projecting from the casing half which closes the contact chamber off. Such switch apparatus has application only in connection with plug-in type connections.
A further electromagnetic switch apparatus including a switching magnet block and a switch- and connection contact block is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,564. The two blocks are designed such that they may be assembled together. Such design necessitates, however, a separate casing for each block. Moreover, the switch apparatus is provided with connecting screws for connecting cables. The connecting contact members of the apparatus are not covered for protection against an accidental contact.